MY NAME IS,,,,,,KAI
by RuKira-Chun
Summary: Fic ultah buat Kai saat tahun 2010 :D (remake) / bahasa hancur / Drabble / Oneshot. RnR?


**author** : rukira m (rated m?)

**genre** : 0.0a friendship?

**rated** : K

**fandom** : the GazettE

**chapter** : oneshot

**pairing** : Kai x ... .

**note** : fic ultah buat papi Kaaaaaiii XDD (remake!) gaya tulisan saia jaman dulu T_T seperti ini *ancur*

.

.

.

(((o)))

the GazettE...

Itulah namanya... Band dengan nama yang mempunyai arti simple seperti itu, tapi telah membawa kami dikenal oleh dunia.

Jangan salah, walau artinya simple tapi tentu saja ada makna yang dalam dibaliknya, keseluruhan komposisi musik, ciri khas dan style kami dikemas dengan kemasan bertitlekan the GazettE. yah, semacam rumusan daripada musik kami, walau aku tak ikut serta dalam perumusannya, tapi aku seperti benar benar mengenal betul band ini... hm, itu memang sudah menjadi keharusan untukku sebagai bagian dari band ini.

Tapi tentu saja bukan karena nama band itu kami jadi besar seperti sekarang, walau mungkin sedikitnya berpengaruh tapi itu tentu karena usaha dan kerja keras kami selama ini dalam menghasilkan musik. musik ciri khas kami GazeROCK... yang tidak terikat pada satu jenis musik saja, eksplor dan tidak monotone XDd musik kami terbuka dan multimusic(?) *author ngarang*

"baiklah, sepertinya latihan hari ini sampai sini saja, Otsukaresama-deshita minna san," aku membungkukan badanku sebagai penutupan latihan kami hari ini.

"haha kau itu formal sekali... SANTAI AJA KALI!*Nge-growl pake mic* hoeeeeh~ suaraku makin sini makin keren aja ya hiyahahahah.. lama gak nge-growl T_T kangen juga."

"test.. test.. UWOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Aku hanya tersenyum memperhatikannya dari belakang sambil menyumpel kedua telingaku dengan headband yang selalu aku siapkan karena suaranya yang terlalu dahsyat.

Ruki namanya... Dia adalah vocalist berharga kami, member paling muda diantara kami berlima dan paling pendek *gak usah dibahas!* namun dia dengan death voicenya membuat band kami berbeda, suaranya memberikan ciri khas tersendiri. Selain itu kemampuannya menciptakan lirik juga adalah salah satu alasan kenapa keberadaannya di band kami begitu berharga. Lirik lirik yang diciptakannya juga menjadi salah satu dari sekian ciri khas the GazettE. Kadang liriknya bisa menyakitkan, brutal, bersemangat, menjijikan? 0.0a dan kadang bisa begitu romantis. Semua tergantung isi hatinya saat ia menciptakan lirik itu sendiri... Dan aku menghormatinya.

"wuuaaaah~ capeknya~ pulang sekarang kemana dulu nih guys?"

Lead guitaris kami, Uruha. Jangan salah, wajahnya memang ayu tapi saat non make up T_T jangan berharap untuk menyaksikannya! (wajahna kayak patung budha!) *ditebas pedang(?) Uruha* maksudnya, walau dia ayu tapi dia gak kemayu, kecuali kalau sama Aoi dia centil banget hmbuahahahah T0T

hem tapi dia normal kok *pernah normal* buktinya dia pernah digosipkan *GOSIP* ada main dengan Sharon sang bule model video klip kami ck! Yaah~ kembali lagi ke yang tadi, hanya saat bersama Aoi saja dia gak normal ckakak!

Rrrr~

trek.

"hai, moshi moshi?"

Gitaris kedua kami, dialah Aoi sama. Err~ sepertinya dia dapat telepon dari cewek teman kencannya lagi?

"oka san?"

hm~ bagiku dia yang terbaik. Dilihat dari penampilan luarnya dia cocok sekali sebagai seorang leader band. Dia terlihat kalem dan berwibawa... Kekerenannya itulah yang membuat Uruha klepek klepek *sotoy!* apalagi saat jari jari tangannya bersentuhan dengan senar gitar, aura kemesumannya akan keluar. Bahkan pernah ampe membuat Uruha nyosor waktu kita lagi konser.

Eit,, Mesum?! (owo)b

ya, dia menyebut dirinya sendiri 'the god of sex' dialah si mesumest di band kami *fitnah* jangan tanya soal keperjakaannya, entah sudah berapa gadis yang 'bermain' dengannya. Kalau soal seperti ini memang tak perlu dipertanyakan, cuma aku yang masih polos diantara yang lainnya haha XD *dikeroyok*

Aoi pernah bilang disaat memainkan gitar dia akan benar benar menjadi dirinya sendiri, Aoi sangat suka bermain gitar solo. Dia juga bagaikan senpai bagi member yang lainnya, baik dari segi bermusik maupun umur. Dia paling tua dan bangkotan... Kaya empunya gajet wekwekwew... dan kami semua menghormatinya.

"HUATCHIW!"

"ah busyet hujan lokal."

"heeee?! Noseband gue berdebu!"

"jiakh!"

dan Reita! bassis kami. Tak ada duanya.. Tak ada bassis lain yang sekreatif dia, menutup idungnya pake plester(?) *kalau memang ada, dia menyiksa dirinya saking ngepens ama Reita XD* Sebenarnya awalnya itu cuma sebagai alasan untuk menutupi kekurangan hidungnya *ngarang egen* tapi sekarang itu sudah menjadi ciri khasnya dan ciri khas bassis the GazettE, kami bangga dengan nosebandnya.

Betotan bassnya tak perlu diragukan lagi, dia partner yang hebat saat kami bermain musik. Selain itu juga, dia orang yang paling dekat denganku diantara yang lainnya, mungkin karena kami memang selalu berusaha saling mendekatkan diri dan menyesuaikan irama kami *ngomong apa sih? T_T*

"Ruki san ada waktu?"

"eeeeeh! Mau ngajak anak gue kencan he? Ijin dulu ke gue!" Uruha nyolot merebut stik drum dari tanganku menggetok jidat Reita.

Yah.. Dan inilah aku... Apabila ada Aoi x Uruha, atau Uruha x Ruki maupun Reita x Ruki saat melakukan fanservis di atas panggung, maka inilah lawan mainku *natap tajam drum set* Kai x Drum.

Ya, akulah sang drummer yang pintar masak sekaligus leader band impian ini. Bukanlah suatu kebetulan aku menjadi leader. Aku mengumpulkan keberanianku mengangkat tangan 'waktu itu' dengan mengorbankan kemaluanku(?) hehe.

"Oi, buruan mau balik kagak?" seru Ruki dari ambang pintu, sepertinya yang lainnya telah keluar lebih dulu.

"oh haihaik! gomen Ruki-san," aku sedikit menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku.

"DAIJOUBUUU! buruan!" T0T *nge-growl*

"haaaii !" aku segera turun dari singgasanaku meninggalkan drumset kesayanganku dengan terburu-buru namun tiba-tiba kakiku tersandung kabel. Alhasil badanku tumbang.

Gubrak.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

walaupun mereka sering menggodaku, menyebutku autis sama, dimple guy, ataupun cooking master boy huahahah mereka adalah segalanya bagiku, aku mencintai hidupku karena keberadaan mereka.

Namaku Kai

pintar memasak.

Dan diusia yang ke 29 ini pun, satu yang aku banggakan dari tahun ke tahun, dan yang masih, selalu dan terus aku banggakan adalah menjadi drummer sekaligus leader band impian the GazettE.

=**the EnD**=

* * *

**Original Posted** : 28 Oktober 2010


End file.
